road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica Moore
Veronica Moore Biography Veronica Moore is a two time Tony Award winner, who wants to change her image using Derek's helpt. She made her first appearance in the first episode of the Season Two, A New Beginning. A New Beginning Veronica is performing Mama Makes Three with Derek and Karen in audience. After the show, Derek and she met on her dressing-room; she met Karen for the very first time and gives her an advice. She is cocktail party when is create a tension, then She and Karen perform On Broadway with the love from everyone. Original Song She calls Derek to meet her. Derek goes to her place when she is singing As Soon As I Get Home after she tell him she’s gotten one of the producers from The Wiz to meet him, they combine to met at Bombshell rehearsal. She is with The Wiz’s producers with her and they watch Our Little Secret. After all she gives up to The Wiz and want do her own show with a new side of her and ask Derek to direct it. Solos The episode begins with the song I Got Love sing by Veronica and also a montage with all the character. After the performing Derek criticizes her about the choice that she made at that song, she insist saying that is her sign, but agree with him after all. When her mother, Cynthia, is introduced having a disagreement with Derek. Kitty turn up in Veronica’s rehearsal and they look know each other from old times. She and Kitty are having lunch when Veronica asking the reason for Kitty has been date Derek, she explains. Kitty also says to her take an advice that Derek give to her. During the rehearsal Veronica is singing another version of I Got Love and she does not seem have enjoy it. Minutes before the her concert she is readying to get in the stage when she mother advising her how do her own thing, when Veronica be irritate with her mother interference so she took her mother down. Cynthia criticize the dress, thing that was Derek idea, but she reveal that was hers. She perform I Can't Let Go , making Jason and Jason proud of themselves, after the performance she bring the both onstage. Season Four Veronica is back and she is now the new coach of Ta-Da and she the new mentior for the new members for Streakyteens Carrer Highlights Broadway *Beautiful *Purlie - Lutiebelle Gussie Mae Jenkins New York *One Night Only - Veronica Moore Concert Tony Awards *Best Actress in a Musical - Beautiful *Best Featured Actress in a Musical - Purlie Drama Desk Awards *Outstanding Actress in a Musical - Beautiful *Oustanding Featured Actress in a Musical - Purlie Outer Critics Circle Award *Best Actress in a Musical - Beautiful *Best Featured Actress in a Musical - Purlie Songs S2= ;Solos Gaia 102.png|Mama Makes Three (A New Beginning)|link=Mama Makes Three Song dnd.png|As Soon As I Get Home (Original Song)|link=As Soon As I Get Home Gaia 101.png|I Got Love (The Song)|link=I Got Love Gaia 97.png|I Can't Let Go (The Song)|link=I Can't Let Go ;Duets Song i8h j9hui n.jpg|On Broadway (Karen Hollister) (A New Beginning)|link=On Broadway Gaia 238.png|Beauty and A Beat (Kyle Johnson) (The Song)|link=Beauty and A Beat Song djidokdmkdm.jpg|Everybody Loves You Now (Kyle Johnson) (The Song)|link=Everybody Loves You Now (The Song) ;(Solos) In a Group Number |-| S4= ;Solos Song kkkkftr.JPG|I Got This (True Beauty and Drugs)|link=I Got This ;Solos In A Group Number Category:Character Category:Season 2